Face Down
by ThInk-TwIcE
Summary: Jake graduated from college on year ago and now Sam is coming home. Both Jake and Wyatt know something is up with her new boyrfriend, but Sam refuses to tell them. What is Sam hiding and where are the brusies coming from?
1. Welcome home?

**I know I said I quit, but I though of this story when I was listening to "Face down" by the red jumpsuit.... forgot their name... sry...**

**ANYWAYS I don't own the story, song, ect**

* * *

The dust cloud swirled around the bay colts feet as Jake Ely released the horse's halter and stood, watching the young colt galloped after the other saddle horses. He gave a tiny smile and started to walk towards the gate. As he closed and latched it with a chain rope, and walked towards the house. Out of nowhere, Cody, Sam's half brother who was now a very annoying age of seven came sprinting from behind him.

"Jake!" He yelled, even though he was about ten feet away. "Jake, wait up!"

Jake stopped for the young boy and turned his eyes down, waiting patiently for him to catch up.

"Guess what Jake?" Cody asked excitedly. "Sam is coming home today!" Cody skipped ahead and turned to walk backwards so he could talk to Jake face to face.

"Yep." Jake answered uninterested, but his heart disagreed with a faster beat.

"Can we go pick her up now?" Cody asked. "Please Jake, dad won't mind and you can drive me like you do when we go to the Claire's!"

"Clara's." Jake corrected. "And if you tell you're dad that I did take you there, we won't go anymore."

"Okay-dokay." Cody rolled his eyes and tripped backwards. "Can we go pick up Sam now?"

"Sam is already on the way here." Jake tried to walk faster towards the house to ditched Cody and his questions. "Gotta go. Go wait for Sam."

"Ok!" Cody ran off and Jake quickly slipped into the house before Cody could change his mind.

"Jake?" Wyatt's voice came from the living room.

"Yeah?" Jake answered, walking towards his voice.

"Can you do me a favor and help me with this?" A cluck followed him.

Jake walked in and a chicken scrambled past him, surprising him, but he regained his composer to notice five other chickens in the living room.

"What the…" Jake started as Wyatt dived for one who was trying to climb on the coach.

"Cody brought them in this morning while everyone was outside." Wyatt grunted. "Sam is suppose to be here any minute."

Jake nodded and unfolded a blanket that was on the table. He slowly walked behind the coach and quickly threw it over three of the chickens bundled up. One of them quickly escaped and ran into the coffee table, hitting it hard enough to stun it for a second, but that was all Wyatt need to grab him.

Jake held the corners down and flipped it over, so he held each of the corner and the chickens were unable to escape. He heard a car pull up and Cody scream, "Sam!"

"Perfect timing." Jake said sarcastically. "What should I do with them?" He pointed at the two chickens in the blanket.

"Throw them out the back door." Wyatt hurried towards the door and threw his chicken out and Jake followed with his. They both hurried towards the living room again and both of the remaining chickens hurried out past them towards the door.

A knock came from the front door and Wyatt rushed to get it. A cluck came from the hall way and Jake rushed towards it. The chicken stood at the end of the hall and gave one more cluck. Jake blocked the way towards the living room and slowly walk towards it. It rushed into the bathroom and Jake ran to close to door.

"Sam." Wyatt's voice came from the living room. "Nice to have you back home."

"It's nice to _be_ home." Sam's voice sounded older and more mature, totally opposite from the last time he saw her when she was sixteen. "Dad this is Luke Swift."

"Nice to meet you." A deep voice followed her's.

Jake walked in and interrupted Luke. Sam turned her head, her hair was now blonde, and her eyes suddenly turned warm and a bright smile greeted him. Jake felt his heart give a loud and painful thud.

"Jake?" Sam asked curiously. She turned towards him and Luke quickly wrapped his arm around her waist. She flinched at bit and turned back to Wyatt and folded her arms. She smiled back at Wyatt and they both turned towards the hall way when a faint cluck interrupted them.

Jake gritted his teeth together. Luke turned his head towards Jake and looked him over. Jake catch his eye and Luke gave him a violent glare and tighten his grip on Sam, who flinched again.

"I gotta go." Jake said to Wyatt and gave him a long stare. "Can you help me with one of the colts later?"

Wyatt nodded and Jake exited the house. Cody was sitting on the steps and Jake almost tripped over him.

"Cody!" Jake said angrily as he cautiously stepped down.

"What?" Cody asked blankly.

Jake forgot his anger and stared at the boy curiously. "Why aren't you inside?"

Cody looked at him sheepishly. "The man with Sam scares me." And he put his hands on his chin.

"Me too bud." Jake looked back at the house and saw them though the window. Sam eyes look suddenly tired and tense. "Me too."

* * *

**Im am well aware of this stories choppyness and lack of intersest. BEAR WITH ME!!! I typed this up before I could forget it,. This is my summer project, so hopefully, I'll update at least three times a week!!!**


	2. The Day off

**HAHA you guys got me really excited with the reviews so THANKS!!!**

**I don't own the phantom stallion, charcters, blah, blah**

* * *

Birds chirped a happy song, but it seemed like everything was to confusing to be so happy. Jake stared at the birds flutter by and his grip tightened on to the wooden post he was leaning against. Loud steps and the soft clinking of spurs overcame the bird's song and he turned away to watch Wyatt walk towards him.

Quietly, Jake scanned the yard and returned his glaze back to the birds. They flew into the distance and Jake tried to focus back on the colt in the round pen who stood as far away as he could from Jake.

"Its nice to have Sam back." Wyatt sighed and joined Jake, leaning against the white rail.

"Yeah." Jake met the colt's eye, who quickly turned away.

"She looks a lot different." Wyatt yawned. "Kind of acts different too."

"I don't like him." Jake started. "I can tell you don't either."

"No I don't" He agreed. "Sam's choice though, she's old enough to know right from wrong." He turned his head towards the house and looked back to the round pen. "Why is Cody on the steps?"

"He's afraid of Luke." Jake tried to keep the "I-told-you-so" out of his voice.

Wyatt remained quiet. The silence lasted a few moments longer before Wyatt grabbed the halter on the fence and swung over the fence, startling the horse.

"Why don't you take the rest of the day off Jake?" Wyatt suddenly urgent.

"Sure." Jake answered unsure and turned to the barn where his mare, Witch was tied up still. When he was about halfway to his mare, who had her ears flatten on her neck, he heard a door slam and turned his head just in time to see Sam and Luke walked down the steps to the car.

"We'll be back." Luke yelled to Wyatt and pushed Sam forward. She quickly got into the car and waited for Luke to get it and start the car. As soon as the car roared to life, it pulled out and charged forward.

Jake gave Wyatt a glance and held up his arms. "You don't find that annoying any?" He asked loudly.

Wyatt ignored Jake and faced to galloping colt, who spooked at the sudden burst of life from the car.

Jake mounted and turned Witch towards the bridge and trotted off. He could feel her tension, even for a ranch horse. Luckily, they were heading in the opposite direction. Jake still held his breath and urged the black mare into a lope.

As soon as the entered Three Ponies Ranch yard, Jake was surrounded by his brothers.

"We saw Sam." Nate said excitedly.

"Who was she driving with?" Bryan demanded.

"Bryan shut up." Adam said disgusted. "He almost ran into us when he ran a red light."

"Who was that?" Nate demanded also. "Sam looks different."

Jake stared at his brothers below and continued to walk forward.

"Jake!" Bryan called after him. "Answer my question at least."

"Bryan just shut up." Adam repeated.

Jake ignored all of them as he entered the stone barn. He led Witch in a stall and heaved her saddle off and dropped her bridle. As he exited and put his gear on a saddle rack in the tack room he felt eyes on him. Turning, he was surprised to see his dad in the doorway.

"Mind helping me with a fence real quick?' He asked.

Jake hesitated as he stood back up, but nodded and followed his father silently out. They walked towards the nearer pastures where a fence was laying on the ground, totally ripped apart.

"Chip kicked it." Luke Ely answered Jake's unasked question and pointed toward two long rails. Jake walked over and grabbed one of the poles. His brother's were sitting on the bales on the hay barn, staring as though Jake could telepath the answers the questions that were stuck in their heads.

Jake walked back over and held the post as his father drove a nail through it.

"How was Wyatt's?" He asked.

"I worked with Bear." Jake answered and moved to the other end of the pole and hammered it in. He moved to get the other pole and ignored his unmoved brothers.

Luke chuckled. "Quinn is coming home next week, but Sam got home right?"

Jake braced the pole and waited for the nail. When it didn't come he looked up to meet his father's eyes.

"Yeah she came home."

"Why the tension then?" Luke asked driving in the nail.

"Her boyfriend is getting to me and Wyatt." Jake bit his lip, wishing that he could shut his mouth.

Luke didn't say anymore though and the finished the fence. Silently the walk to the house. As soon as the shut the door, Maxine, his mother bumped into them.

"Oh I was just about to get you." She smiled warmly. "Diner."

Jake sulked into the dinning room and sat down without glancing at his staring brothers.

They ate in silence and when Jake was about to leave, Nate pulled on his neck, seating him down.

"I want to know who almost hit me. Adam growled. "Or you aren't leaving."

Jake suddenly felt his temper lose control, and he didn't stop to control it.

"His name is Luke and he's her boyfriend." He snapped and shrugged the hand off his shoulders. Storming off, he went his room and slammed the door. Quickly he closed his eyes and relaxed his jaw. Why was he so angry? His heart gave a confused but vividly clear pulse.

Oh, that's why…

* * *

**UGHH This is such a filler chapter and it BUGS THE HECK OUT OF ME!!! so sorry, but i need this to set the story up!! Continue to review and inspire me and I'll continue to be motivated to write!!!**

**FOR SPOILER: Listen to the song face dowm. You might not get it until this story is done.... **


	3. Bucked off and bruises

**Wanna know something im not happy with? THIS CHAPTER!!! IT suxs beyond belief!! No bad reivews for this one bad chapter, schools out so i falling in bad habits again, and just got done with three back to back basketball games so im tired! I have to tourtoment this whole weekend, so I updated before i could leave, and i should have just waited and thought this chapter out, cause it was hard to write!!!!**

* * *

The cold morning wind rushed in and hit Jake like a brick wall as he shut the back door. He pulled his jacket a little tighter and eagerly pulled his black leather gloves on. Trudging to the barn, he watched his breath and kept his eyes down.

He passed by Adam, who just finished feeding and didn't turn his eyes up to meet his curious glance.

"Thanks for coming out on time to help feed." Adam yawned. "I'm not helping mucking out stalls."

"Fine." Jake continued to walk down the aisle, not even pausing as he reached for a shovel and pulled at the wheelbarrow handle roughly.

It didn't take much time, but it seemed like forever as he finished with Witch's stall. Dodging the mare not so happy morning mood and her teeth, he pulled himself out of the stall and pulled the wheel barrel outside of the barn and left it.

Silently, he walked into the tack room and grabbed Witch's saddle. He paused for a moment as his eyes scanned for the mushroom colored bridle he got for his birthday. When he found it on one of the green hooks, he gently reached for it and rubbed his hand over the soft leather.

He decided he wasn't in the mood for Witch's mood, so he quickly tacked up, ignoring her flat ears and glaring eyes. Mounting in the barn, he trotted out and loped as soon as her hooves hit dirt. Witch's breath streamed from her nostrils and her ears pricked up, feeling the morning rush.

It seemed like no time before they arrived at River Bend, even though Jake didn't let Witch break her lope. He quietly slipped into the yard and tied a rein to the hitching post by the barn. He began to walk towards the barn and coughed. The horse in the first stall spooked a bit, not expecting anyone to walk in and Jake rubbed his neck. Sighing, he opened the stall and clipped a lead rope onto the colt's halter.

"Keep walking." Jake scolded when he saw the colt's ears flicker back and his steps slowed as he tried to turn around.

"Sorry!" A voice came from one of the further stalls and Sam walked out of one of them.

"I didn't mean to distract him." She said sheepishly. "Just saying hi to an old buddy." Ace's head swung out of the same stall.

"Umm, you're fine." Jake said a little distracting himself as he watched Sam's eyes turn to the house and back at the colt, then back at the house.

"Are you working today?" She asked, crossing her arms.

"Yeah, just helping your dad with Red." Jake held up the lead rope slightly.

"Oh right." She answered awkwardly. "Nice to see you Jake, I got to go." With that she walked with long strides to the house. Red took a step backward and tossed his head in protest, but Jake tugged him forward. They stopped at the cross ties and Jake grabbed a saddle pad and Saddle and hauled it over Red's back. Skittishly, Red flinched away.

"Don't be a baby." Jake grunted and slipped the bridle over his head. Red chewed on the snaffle and closed his eyes.

'Don't fall asleep." Jake smiled a bit and pulled gently at the reins. "We still have to work."

Taking short strides and lugging forward, Jake somehow was soon mounted on the horse in the round pen and started at the walk. Red lugged forward. Jake tapped his heels against his side for a faster pace.

Snorting, Red trotted, taking short choppy strides. Jake growled under his breath and pulled a bit on the reins. He saw Wyatt in the corner of his eye, but ignored him. Red suddenly started to lope and tucked his head to give a small buck. Jake leaned back a bit and expected another buck, but was surprised as Red reared, landed and gave out a full out buck.

Jake felt himself suddenly airborne and time slowed down. He saw Wyatt's face, which looked bored and like he had seen this scene a million times before, which he had. Then Sam was suddenly beside him. It was weird, before she would be laughing at him. It wasn't everyday he got bucked off.

Instead her face cringed away. It wasn't shock that he had been bucked off, but instead a painful expression. Jake was still trying to figure out why Sam looked so weird that moment that he forgot to tuck his head and land on his side, landing flat on his stomach and his head jerked back, causing sudden pain in his neck.

"Stupid." Jake mumbled. His eyes closed somewhere in that process and he opened them slowly. He saw between the rail and Wyatt and Sam's legs were in front of him. Wyatt had jeans on, but Sam had Caprice on. A large bruise was on her calf. Its purplish yellowish color didn't surprise him as bad as how big it was.

"What happened to you?" He asked, his voice was breathless from the wind getting knocked out of him.

Wyatt chuckled a bit and Sam looked a little confused.

"What?" Sam asked, staring at him like being bucked off wasn't his only problem.

"You're leg." The words usually wouldn't come from Jake. He usually minded his own business, but it was kind of just there."

She flinched, stepped back quickly and glared at him. "Nothing, just ran into a table."

Wyatt looked at Jake in surprise. He was just as confused that Jake was actually asking the question. His eyes suddenly turned upon the colt. Jake also turned and got up. Sighing, he walked carefully to the colt and picked up the fallen reins and placed them back on his neck. Swiftly, before Red could change his mind, Jake mounted and sat quietly.

Sighing, Red lowered his head and Jake asked him to walk. In defeat, the colt obeyed the rest of the hour. Jake dismounted and they walked towards the crossties. He totally forgot about Sam and turned to see if she was still there, but she wasn't.

Wyatt caught up to him. "Red's the only horse I have for you today since Link is lame." He grunted and started to walk away. Jake walked quietly.

"Hey Wyatt." Jake asked loudly.

Wyatt turned. "Yeah?"

"What was up with Sam?"

Wyatt chuckled and held up his hands. "She doesn't like to admit she clumsy?" Wyatt guessed and turned to walk away.

Jake turned back and walked the Quarter horse to the cross ties. Dropping the bridle, Red chewed, thankful for the release. Jake undid the girth and held the saddle up, and pulled it off. Red shook and licked his lips. Without the lead rope, Jake grabbed the halter and led the tired colt to his stall.

Securing the bolt, Jake sighed and leaned back. A sound came from the loft, upstairs. It was a soft, almost silent sound. Jake narrowed his eyes and moved up to the stairs. He quietly walked up, expecting a chicken or another type of animal.

Sam was leaning against a bale with what looked like make-up. Her sleeves were rolled up to her elbow, and tears streamed down her fragile face. Jake wasn't looking at Sam really though, he looked as her arms, covered with purplish colored bruises. Cuts were scarred over, but a few still looked fresh.

Her shocked face froze both of them. She didn't move as Jake moved his lips.

"Sam?"

She swallowed and nodded, probably not trusting her voice either.

"Are you okay?" He asked. He tried to look at her eyes, but he couldn't. "Where did all the brusies…"

"I'm fine," She snapped and pulled her sleeves down. "Why.. Don't tell. Please Jake, you didn't see this okay? Just don't tell anyone."

Jake had a million thoughts running through his head at once, so that's why he didn't answer, but he shook his head.

"Seriously Sam, are you okay, I mean really." He swallowed. "You're arm." He faded away.

"Jake." She looked at him straight in the eye, fear mostly clouded them. "You have to promise me, don't tell anyone. I just have a new hobby for contact sports and Luke doesn't like that." She flinched when she said his name.

"Lair." Jake thought, "Oh, that makes sense." He smiled at little more comfortable. "I thought for a moment there," And he gave a fake laugh. He turned back for the steps and walked towards the house. He almost ran up the steps.

"Wyatt?" Jake called and walked towards the living room. Wyatt was sitting in a chair across from gram.

"Yeah?" Wyatt answered lazily.

"I think something's up with Sam." He said anxiously and swallowed. Then he started from the beginning.

* * *

**SEE, bad right? Well i can't write at midnight obviously... I'm going to think the chapters out better... THANKS YOU EVERYONE! for bearing with me!! I got a ton of people that sent reviews or such and such! I luv it all!!! I feel bad that I wrote such a bad chapter after all of that.. FORGIVE ME!!**

**God bless you all :)**


	4. Broken, fixed, then broken again

**OMG I AM SO SORRY!!! I haven't updated in a LONG time or been online in about a week, I fractured by foot (Pretty lame right?) and I tried to fake to be better to got to basketball camp, but that didn't work out cause they left this morning :'[**

**ANYWAYS, I worked on this chapter pretty much all day. If you see any mistakes, or really don't understand, my foot is in so much pain I can't concentrate on anything. Hope its a better chapter, but I'm not sure!**

* * *

Sam's P.O.V (sorta)

Sam pulled the jacket over her hands a little move as the edged back down towards her elbow. Gram was talking about something as she cooked who knows what, but Sam pretended she was listening. She glanced out the window for a moment and squinted at the glare of the sun in the window.

A door slammed from the other side of the kitchen and Sam spun her head around quickly, regretting it a tad as she felt aching pain in her neck. Jake stood in the doorway.

"Why, hello Jake!" Gram greeted cheerfully.

"Hi." He nodded back and turned to Sam. "Wyatt wants you out there."

'No thanks." She said to quick of an answer and recovered with a quick smile.

"Ummm." Jake turned to Gram for help.

"Sammy, might as well go help instead of listening to my jab my jaw all day." She tried.

"Its like a hundred degrees out there." Sam complained. "And I'm waiting for Luke to get home" She automatically turned to the living room."

"Well Luke can find you later." Jake interrupted. "And you can take your jacket off. Why do you have it on anyways? Its like ninety degrees in here."

"No, it's cold in here." Sam lied and tugged her jacket closer.

"Another reason to go outside." He encouraged and opened the front door as he waited for her.

She glared and kept the jacket on as she passed him and walked out the front door. She stood on the porch and waited for Jake to pass her. Instead he stood right next to her.

"What?" She demanded. "Where am I suppose to go?"

"Can't you just stand still and enjoy the view for just one second?" Jake asked lazily.

Sam crossed her arms and stared at Jake, as he stared into the distance.

"I can tell this moment is over." He mumbled and started to walk forward. They walked into the barn and Jake stopped at a stall and opened it in front of her. Sam growled a little, but curiously looked after him. He came out with a blue roan quarter horse. She snorted and pawed anxiously.

"Jake." Sam started slowly. "I'm not riding."

"Why not?" Jake asked and threw a rein at her and continued to walk towards his black mare who was tied up. He swung up effortless. Sam flinched at the rein, but was glad that Jake's back was towards her

"I haven't even thought about riding in four years."

"Well, know you can sit your mind straight again." Jake raised in eyebrow. He tried to put meaning in his words, and Sam bit her lip.

"I did graduate." Sam mumbled, then gave a tiny smile. It was fake, but she was so good at it now, it felt real.

Jake didn't smile back, but stared her down.

"What now?" She demanded carefully.

"You're supposed to get up." He acknowledged.

She stared at the saddle for a bit and stared at Jake, then back at the saddle. "Aren't we supposed to do something for my dad?" She asked. The roan she was riding side stepped and tilted her head to look at Sam.

"We are and your horse is getting bored with you." Jake yawned. "And I'm getting inpatient."

Sam grabbed the horn and tried to mount, but failed as she slid back down. "Don't laugh." She hissed. She tried again, gripping on the horn tighter and roughly, slid into the saddle.

Jake clucked and Witch moved forward. The mare Sam pushed her nose up and followed. Sam remembered she was suppose to stop and back the horse, but she wanted to get this over with so she went along with the horse.

"Where are we going again?" She asked.

"Check on some cows." Jake answered.

They rode in silence for ten minutes. Sam enjoyed the time though. She watched deer run towards the trees with interest and her mare stopped and started to graze.

"Sam?" Jake called. "Keep moving."

Sam snapped back and kicked her mare forward without think. Snorting, she trotted forward. It was a bumpy trot, so Sam was more focused on finding her seat while the mare speeded into a lope. They passed Jake, but Sam caught the surprise look on his face.

Sam wanted to stop, but she hated the thought of admitting she lost control of her horse, so she leaned forward and yelled back, "Catch up Jake!"

She heard hooves behind her and watched as the black mare passed them and took off at a gallop. "What's the matter Sam? Jake yelled back. "Too fast?"

Sam smiled and leaned forward and pushed her heels into the mare's sides. She took off and almost caught Witch's dust clouds, but they couldn't compete with the black speed blur.

Jake dropped back to a lope and Sam slowed down when she caught up with him. She was grinning ear to ear, and this smile felt different. She liked it.

She looked back forward to see River Bind and glanced back at Jake.

"I though we were suppose to go look at some cows?" She asked curiously. She tried to pull her sleeves up a bit.

"Well I had the day off and you kind of seemed sorta tense, so I lied I guess." Jake said. His eyes didn't move from ahead and Sam tried to follow them. Jake felt her eyes and turned back to her.

"I'll take Savanna, if you want." He offered as the entered the barn yard.

Sam didn't answer. Her eyes went to the black car in the drive way, where Luke stood. His eyes met her's and the glared, burning a hole of fear and regret. Every bit of laughter of joy she felt before was suddenly gone and replaced with anger. She dismounted and handed a rein to Jake, unable to met his eyes and walked quickly towards the car.

"What you trying to pull girl?" Luke demanded.

Sam didn't answer and tried to look away.

He pulled her chin forward and forced her to look. "I swear to God." He threatened. "What, am I not good enough anymore that you have to run away with cowboy?"

Sam swallowed. "I didn't, I mean I wasn't going with him, he told me…"

"You know what, I don't really care about your accesses." He growled and grabbed her arm and pulled her towards the bunk house. Sam didn't struggle, but she looked back down at the barn just in time to see Jake streak across. She couldn't really see his facial expression, but there was enough worry there that she could have seen it from whiles away.

Sam swallowed. She was kind of worried too.

* * *

**_Reviews are like saying I love you, but that is kind of weird, but REVIEW ANYWAYS!! I love all the reviews I've got, so I LOVE ALL YOU!!_**

**_(Oh crap, my foot hurts so I'm getting kind of cheesy and not realizing it... Maybe it was the pain killers?)_**


	5. Author Note!

Hey guys,

Just wanted to say thanks for favoriting/reviewing! Its really meant alot to me, and really made me thought alot about what I want to do with my life. Unfourtantly, Spending all my time at home, with a hurt foot and jumping my horse (cross country) hasn't helped at all so I've been frusterated with myself alot. So I took it out on a couple people that I did care about, and now I really just want to spend time trying to fix my life, and in the mean time, do some serious brainstorming for my stories.

So Im taking two weeks off from writing. I hate leaving you guys hanging, so I thought I'd warn you ahead of time. Thanks for reading, and hope to be on soon with some great chapters!!!

Sorry with my long life story, its totally unnessarry.

THANKS AGAIN!!

Actually too, I've been lost with myself alot lately, so if people could pray for me, cause I'm gonna need it in these next couple weeks ;)


	6. Old and New memories And a little late

**

* * *

**

Hey guys, guess what? I'm not dead!! YEAH!!! Well I've been gone for a while now, and totally had this story ready, but the other day I went to a horse show and had a friend ride my horse, and my horse fell, and she's limping pretty bad, So i had to take care of her, take care of my friends two horses, clean up or trailer area, take the horses to some stalls people loaned us, take care of my horse more, take care of my friend, and wait at the stable until 9PM when they got out of the hospital, so I had a heat stroke!!

**Anyways, I wanna get this story done by the end of this month. Its 1:30AM right now, but its worth it staying up and putting this chapter up, but I'm expecting reviews!**

**Disclamer: I don't own Phantom Stallion I just wish I did**

* * *

It seemed like maybe this morning would be the start of a bad day for Jake. Someone left the gate open the other night, or Witch was being Witch and opened the gate, but by morning, all the horse in the pasture were gone. Chip, one of the boys big loyal gelding was in the front lawn, grazing, so it didn't take Jake long to catch Witch and run back home so Quinn could help catch the rest of them, but it was still annoying. On top of that he was late.

When he got to River Bend, he quickly threw a rein over the hitching post and jogged to the barn. The lights were on already, meaning Wyatt had already fed, meaning Jake was probably in trouble.

He slowed to a speed walk and passed by Savanna's stall without noticing the figure inside.

"Its about time." The female voice called, catching Jake by surprise.

He turned to see Sam mucking out the stall with a satisfied look on her face. He smiled slightly and walked over to the stall and put his arms on the bars to lean in, looking to see if she had already fed. Of course she had,

"Well I'll be darned." Jake pushed his cowboy hat down so it fit better.

"Why do you sound so surprised?"

"Because yesterday you were asking me how to mount your horse." Jake teased walking towards the shovel leaning against a stall across. He pulled the bolt back and walked in to the empty stall and started to clean.

"I did not!" Sam stuck out her tongue. "I asked what I was suppose to do about the horse."

I wonder Sam." Jake looked up with a blank look. "What are you suppose to do with a saddled horse?"

"Stop Jake!" Sam tried not to laugh, and let out a muffled noise.

"What?" Jake continued with his work. "I was just asking!"

They worked in silence for a couple seconds, before Jake looked up at Sam. He suddenly remembered the last week he saw Sam. Were they mucking stalls then too? Jake remembered him teasing Sam about Jen ditching her to hang with Darrell.

"Hey Sam, me and Darrell and Jen if Darrell has his way are going to hang out." Jake paused. Why was he so uncomfortable now? "You wanna come?"

Sam paused, not even looking up. "Sorry Jake, I got to go shopping with Gram." She lied. Her face said it all.

"I'm sure Gram can go without you." Jake assured, "I bet she's want you to see Jen again."

"Jake I think I should spend a little time with her." Sam smiled weakly, her eyes told him that she wasn't there anymore.

"Sam." Jake stopped working and leaned on the stall door.

"Yeah?" Sam asked, opening the stall and pulling the wheel barrel out. She left it by the stall Jake was in right at the door. "Nice talking to you Jake, I gotta go."

Jake sighed as she walked out and opened the stall door, pushing the wheel barrel as he squeezed out. He walked slowly up to the house and opened the back door. Gram was cooking in the kitchen, muffins it smelt like.

"Jake." Gram nodded. "Hungry?"

"Thanks." Jake nodded back as he took a blueberry one.

"What can I do you for?" She asked smiling warmly.

"Did Sam coming in here?" Jake asked quietly. "Luke is out right?"

"Yes I believe so." Gram looked around slightly puzzled. "Why?"

"Well Me, Darrell, and Jen are hanging out." Jake began. "And I think it would be good for Sam to see Jen again, but she said she was shopping with you?"

"Oh yes!' Gram brightened. "Sam can skip shopping today, I could tell she never wanted too, but I bet she's loved to see Jen again."

"Great." Jake smiled in success. "Can you tell her to meet me in the truck at 10?"

'Sure thing Jake." Gram thanked him as he left.

Jake looked at his cell phone. 8:48.

* * *

Jake waited in the truck, his AC wasn't working, and he wasn't quiet sure if Sam was coming or not. As soon as he heard the door slam, he smiled. Sam pulled open the passengers door and slammed that shut too.

"Easy." Jake warned, his hands up to ward an attack. Sam looked mad. Maybe more then mad.

"Can we just go?" She gritted her teeth. "I need to be back at three."

"For what?" Jake pulled out a headed north.

"None of your concern."

Jake swallowed hard.

They drove in complete silence until they turned on to a dirt road.

"Where are we going?" Sam asked looking at the window.

"You'll see." Jake mumbled. He expected a death glare from her, but instead she continued to look forward. Not much fight in her anymore.

They stopped at the hot springs. There was another truck parked next to them, and no people in sight.

They got out and Sam walked as far as she possible could from Jake. They walked up in silence to the edge and stopped there. Jake looked around for Darrell. No one was there. Then he felt about 280 pound drop on to him from above.

"What the.." Jake started as he struggled to get up. His first reaction was get up between his attacker and his truck, where Sam was in the middle of in panic. Then he realized who the attacker was.

"Darrell!" Jake complained. He heard a female laugh from above and Jen dropped down from another tree.

Darrell laughed and tried to punch Jake in the gut, while Jen was scolding him.

"Hey stop for a minute." Jake struggled to face Sam who was still a little fazed.

"Hey Sam, its all good, come here." Jake called.

"Sam?" Jen asked puzzled and looked over to her, "Oh my gosh Sam!" She ran over to her and embraced her in a hug. After that, things went quickly for Jake as they all messed around, and Jake threw Darrell in the hot springs. Pretty soon, Jake and Darrell were laying in the grass, watch everything around them.

"Jen's a nice girl." Jake commented with his eyes closed.

"Sam's nice too." Darrell paused. "Different, but nice."

"I've noticed that too." Jake sat up. "I don't really like her new boyfriend either."

"Whoa, she's dating someone else?" Darrell sat up surprised, speaking loudly.

"Darrell." Jake hissed. "Yeah, some kid named Luke."

"Really, dude you should go up to him and be like, "Luke, I am your father." Darrell tried his best Darth Vader impersonation.

"Dude, you tried that on my dad." Jake smirked.

"Oh right." Darrell thought slowly. "He still hasn't forgave me has he?"

"Nope." Jake chuckled at the memory.

"But seriously." Darrell switched back. "Sam? I thought you guys already tied up are something."

"What?"

"I wasn't talking about marriage or anything."

"Oh." Jake paused. "Good, Luke would be pissed off if he heard that so keep your mouth shut around her."

"Got it." Darrell confirmed. "What about him though, he's not like alien is he?"

"No." Jake paused. "I think.. I think he's done some things though. I don't like how he looks at her either. Its like no compassion, or that gooey look some guys have. Its more like she's an object."

"Like you have?" Darrell teased.

"What?" Jake widen his eyes.

"Serious man, are you that stupid?" Darrell sounded annoyed. "You can't tell me that when she left and came back, those moment in between, you didn't want her home?"

"But." Jake started.

"And you can't tell me that you hate this guy, because Sam has a thing for him and not you."

"Wait."

"And seriously, you would deny that you still might like her a bit?" Darrell dared.

Jake growled in disgust. He reached for his cell phone and the time on the bottom of the screen caught his eye. Jake shot up and looked around, panicking slightly.

"Sam?" He yelled.

Sam's head appeared from behind a tree. She had a smile on her face that Jake clamped his teeth. Darrell wasn't right this time, Jake would make sure of it.

"3:39" Jake shouted.

Sam immediately understood and her face slipped away. She ignored Jen, and jogged towards the truck and quickly got in.

"Darrell, I'll catch you later." Jake climbed in and drove off.

Sam was quiet again and Jake held his teeth still.

"Jake." Sam started. "I think I need to tell you something."

* * *

**OHHH nail biter there! Reviews make the world go round, so lets save the earth and review!!!**  
**I honestly like this story, and** **I would apperiate advice on how to make it better! THANKS**


	7. She said This doesn't hurt

**Sorry guys for the wait! We had severe thunderstorms and the power went out. More thunderstorms on their way, so I'm not sure when I'll be able to update! **

**Thanks for all the support!**

**DISCLAMER- I don't own Phantom Stallion... Sadly...**

* * *

The sun's heat pounded into the car and it hitting the glass made it hotter it the car, but Jake felt his face grow strangely cool. He looked Sam quickly and turned his eyes back on the road.

"Tell me what?" He asked, even though he knew every word that would come out of her mouth.

"Jake, promise me that you won't tell anyone!" Sam begged. Her voice was strained.

"I promise, just tell me." He encouraged, but he wasn't really sure if he wanted to hear it.

"Luke." She began. "Well, maybe it's not his fault, maybe its mine." She paused. "I don't know really, but I don't want to leave him."

"Sam quit stalling." Jake heard the touch of stress in his voice and cleared his throat.

"Maybe it is me." Sam sounded like she didn't even hear him.

Jake hit the brakes and faced her again. He felt suddenly protective or maybe he was trying to give himself an excuse to get the words out of her. Whatever it was, Jake felt angry. Not at Sam, of coarse not, but he's sudden movement made Sam flinch back and raise her hands involuntary in defense. Jake leaned back, sighed, and closed his eyes.

"Sam." Jake moaned. "Please, just trust me, I won't tell anyone."

"Luke." Sam started over hesitating. "I met him at a mall, my room mate and I went out and she brought him along. He seemed so…" Sam tensed up and blinked twice. "Nice. We went out for a year before he started to." Sam stopped and grabbed her sleeves to pull them down farther.

Jake opened his eyes and held a hand out. "Let me see."

Sam stared at his hand for a long time, and then slowly rolled up a sleeve and put her arm in his hand. Jake examined all the bruises and scars. A few cuts on her wrist and lots of bruise on her upper arm.

"He wanted people to think I was depressed." Sam answered the unasked. "To think that he deserved better and should have better, that I was the lucky one."

"Sam." Jake didn't know where to begin. "How long?"

"Two years now." Sam bit her lip. "Please can we just go home?"

"No." Jake said firmly.

"Jake." Sam tried to sound stubborn. "I have to, he'll be mad enough I left."

"We aren't going back."

"Jake please!" She cried. "I'm scared."

"And you really think I'm going to hand him over to you?" Jake demanded. "For what? Why are you still with him?"

"He loves me." Sam closed her eyes.

"Yeah that's why he yells at you, beats you and who knows what else!" Jake yelled.

"I know it sounds stupid!" Sam yelled back. "No one else has ever said that! No one has ever felt that to me! Even if he doesn't now, he did before and that's more then anyone else has given me!"

"That's not true!" Jake put his hands on the steering wheel to steady himself.

There was an awkward pause between Jake's words. He brain was screaming at him. Stupid, Stupid, Stupid!

"What?" Sam asked totally distracted.

Jake picked up his cell phone and dialed a number.

"Hewoo?" Cody's voice spoke loudly.

"Cody, put your dad on." Jake said firmly. He heard Cody running through the house shouting for Wyatt.

"Hello?" Wyatt's voice.

"Wyatt, I was right." Jake said grimly.

"Jake!" Sam protested. "You promised!"

"Is it okay if she stays at Jen's house?" Jake ignored her.

"Yeah, I'll kick Luke out." Wyatt's voice was fading.

Jake hung up and drove. It was silent again.

"No." Sam tightened her jaw. "Jake I want to go back! You have no right to do this!"

"I know you wanted to get away from his the moment I saw you." Jake looked at the road, but hardly noticed where he was going. "You can't hide that, you were never the greatest liar."

Sam gave him a long look. "Okay fine." She said quietly. "But what did you mean before you called my dad?"

Jake just continued to look at the road with a blank expression on his face, and again, it was quiet in the car all the way to Jens."

* * *

**Good chapter? REVIEW!! They make me want to write longer chapters! Well, this one wasn't very long, sorry bout that! **


	8. Done with you

**I won't lie.. This is NOT my finest work... I was disappointed but i totally hit a writers block and it took me a week to think my story plot out again. Sorry it took me so long! Thanks for the reviews, they really help me out encouragment wise, as many of you know I am not confident in my work. So hope this chapter isn't as crappy as I think it is!**

**I think I just haven't wrote in a while. I started writing today at noon and took a break and came back at nine to finish it and it took me til midnight!! I'm going through a writing phase where I just can't think right. Forgive me!!**

**DISCLAMER: I don't own Phantom stallion, **

* * *

The only sound in the house was the ticking of the grandfather clock in the next room, and the silence was a haunting mist of awkwardness to Jake. Even as the grandfather clock chimed throughout the house, marking noon, nobody would take their eyes off of the wooden table in front of them.

"Maybe he won't call." Sam's voice was candy covered with guilt and tension.

"Hush." Jen said softly and looked up at her.

"But what would be the point of him calling?" Sam asked louder. "I mean unless he was going to." Saw stopped midsentence and Jake looked up at her, glaring.

"He's not coming back." Jake said firmly. "And you're not leaving."

Jen's musty couch was very uncomfortable, but somehow Jake looked over to see Darrell sleeping, without snoring. Jake picked up a shoe and tossed it at him.

Darrell woke up and opened his eyes and surprised, then rolled back over and closed his eyes. "What do you want?" He groaned.

"What are you doing?" Jake demanded.

"Hey if you need me, just throw another shoe." Darrell yawned, unaware of the other shoe Jake had in his hand. Luckily for Darrell, Jen's glared stopped his.

The cell phone vibrated on the table, startling everyone, even Darrell. Sam was the closest and quickly grabbed the phone and flipped the cover over.

"Hello?" She said anxiously.

Jake and Jen, frozen in their steps quickly looked each other tried to regain balance from the surprise call that knock them a bit off their feet. Jake straightened up and held out a hand for Sam.

"Put down the phone." Jake mouthed.

"No Luke, I didn't, I swear." Sam bit her lip and turned away. Jake tippy toed around her and stood firmly.

"I can't." Sam hesitated, still talking to Luke. Yelling was followed on the other line making Sam flinch slightly.

"No I mean that I can't go back." Sam tried to explain, her teeth moving from off her lip in fear to clench in irritation.

Jake paused slightly and caught Jen's glance. Her face was a little confused at Sam's almost burst out.

"Ok then I won't." Sam said with disgust. She looked at Jake and her face relax slightly. "I think I'm going to stay here."

Jake realized his hand was now at his side and he pulled it back up. Sam sighed and then held up a finger.

"Goodbye Luke." She said coldly and placed the phone in Jake's hand.

"Sam don't you hang up this phone." Luke's voice yelled, ringing in Jake's ear, and probably haunting in his dreams from now on.

"I doubt she'll be talking to you again." Jake said lowly.

"Who is this?" Luke demanded, trying to hide the surprise in his voice. Jake turned away and walked out of the room.

"I don't think it really matters at this point."

Luke gave a dark chuckle. "So you believe her?"

"Why wouldn't I?" Jake asked.

"She's a little liar." Luke said with sympathy "I've always tried to turn her around, but she's a hopeless cause."

Jake walked outside and shut the door firmly.

"Hopeless cause?" Jake chocked. "Care to explain the bruises?"

"Why don't we talk face to face?" Luke suggested.

'I swear Luke, if you won't tell me." Jake threatened.

"Do what?" Luke interrupted. "You can't really do anything over the phone. How about a mile past Sam's house, the other way from where you are." Then he hung up.

Jake swallowed hard. He closed the phone and walked back inside. His throat, burning up. He ignored Sam and Jen and looked straight at Darrell.

"Come on." He growled through his teeth.

Darrell stood up immediately and followed Jake out the door to Jake's truck. They got in with only the slamming of the truck door's as an answer of how the conversation went with Luke.

Darrell was practically leaning over Jake.

"What happened?" He demanded.

"Get off me!" Jake complained, obviously not in the mood.

"Tell me." Darrell asked again leaning back slightly.

"Nothing, I just need you in here." Jake paused. "Unless Luke totally kills me."

"I'll run him over." Darrell promised.

Jake turned to smile a little at his friend. "Be sure to wipe of the blood."

"Will do." Darrell leaned back putting his feet on the dashboard. "I'm sure it would blend in with the rust though."

Jake passed River Bind and masked his face back to the seriously, solemn Jake. He pulled up the truck to Luke's white dust stricken car and put it in park.

"Well here it goes." Jake sighed. He pulled off his seat belt and began to open the door before he felt Darrell's huge hand cover his shoulder.

"Wait a minute." Darrell began. His face was strangely serious. "Just remember who you are doing this for and why. It's a good cause and all." Darrell stared out the window. "I guess what I'm trying to say his go kick his butt."

"Will do." Jake promised

* * *

**UGHH I really wanted that ending to go a whole different way! It didn't turn out how I thought. Hmm well enjoy the metor shower tonight! Hopefully that will be better then my little write issue stage I'm going through.**

**Anways review, it releases tension even though I'm gonna be freaking out about every review in case someone totally flames and burns me to death. **


End file.
